


Roomies?

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, Bonding over food, Breakfast, Comfort, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disasters, Ed sews, Ed's appartment is gone, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Not Canon Compliant, Quilting, Quilts, Roommates, Sarah plays a more minor role, Sweet, and they were roomates, cheesy movies, cheezy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed comes home from the laundromat to find that half his apartment building has burned down. Jim is understanding and invites him to crash at his place until Ed can get a new place, and well, Jim may or may not like having Ed around a little too much to let him move back out.~○~●~○~●For week one of summer of Gotham: angst/roomatesYes, I know it's late. I was very busy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

What one expects to find when getting home from the laundromat is usually very straightforward. One expects to see home, right where it was, in the condition that it was left in. Not half burnt down as a half-collapsed charred not-building. So, with two bags of laundry, Edward Nygma stares in horror at what once was the building that housed his apartment. After a few minutes (anywhere between seven ad twelve) he drove to the precinct. At the front desk, he filed a loss of address and spends two minutes and twenty-three seconds explaining that how he lost that address and how he does not have a new one. 

Captain Essen spotted him on his trudge to his office (the only place he has left). She asked him about the bags.

"Laundry, then fire." He answered, words coming out few and disorganized. Thankfully, she understood, and helped him set up an inflatable mattress in his office. For a week he slept there and showered at the precinct, with occasional visits to his building to see how progress is moving along. He doesn't have insurance. But the only thing of monetary value was the piano. He didn't care about that as much as his quilts (the first one he'd made on his own especially). The piano even had less value when compared to the cheap but durable cooking utensils that had been damaged beyond usefulness. He at least had one of his quilts. It was a soft, bittersweet reminder of the home he'd made for himself alone in that apartment. He didn't exactly feel like himself, but then he'd just lost almost everything he had. All of the things he used to fill his life after he'd graduated, after he'd escaped. It was all gone. 

After a week, Detective Gordon finally pointed out the airbed he had noticed (but not mentioned) on Monday. 

"My building caught fire,"

"I'm sorry, Ed," 

"Thank you, detective," He didn't sound or look chipper, he didn't feel it either, he knew that. But he didn't want to keep pretending that everything was alright. It hadn't been alright before, but it definitely wasn't now. 

"If you need a place to stay, you can crash with me," Detective Gordon offered politely. At that moment Ed wasn't sure his ears were working. Or at least whether they were relaying the correct information to his auditory cortex. 

"Really?" Maybe it was some sort of joke or trick. Ed had been let down and teased a little too often to think that kindness would ever be freely given to him. Besides, all the detectives, well, actually everyone in his life thought he was annoying. Surely Detective Gordon wouldn't invite an annoyance into his home if it posed him no gain. _Right?_

"Yea," Detective Gordon smiled, it wasn't mocking, it wasn't too happy either, but it was kind. Detective Gordon insisted on helping Edward pack up his clothes, quilt, and replacement toiletries into the laundry bags. Edward drove and Detective Gordon gave him directions from shotgun. 

Detective Gordon's apartment had an open plan but not studio like Ed's had been. The couch was comfortable enough, just being out of his chilly office was a blessing in and of itself. Edward didn't even mind the slight crick in his spine that he got from sleeping there. It was so much better to sleep somewhere that felt more like home. Even if the apartment was foreign and new to him. 

He got up early and made breakfast as a thank you. 

 

 

Jim woke up to the smell of food. Eggs and something bread-like. He could also smell coffee. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and got up. The sleepy trudge to the kitchen slowly woke him up as he approached the source of airborne caffeine. Ed was dressed and in the kitchen, cooking on the stove top, a covered plate of scrambled eggs on one side and a growing stack of golden pancakes on the other. It smelled divine. Jim couldn't even remember the last person that had cooked for him. 

"Pancakes?" if he was any more awake Jim could've kicked himself, but he lacked the mental capacity to really do anything about how slowly his thought and language processing was working at the moment.

"Oh, good morning! I was trying to make waffles say thank you for letting me stay, but I forgot that I didn't have my waffle iron-" Ed trailed off sadly, then shook himself, focusing back on the food in front of him. "I hope they're alright,"

"I didn't know you cooked," 

"It's a hobby,"

"A very useful hobby," Jim smiled, thinking back to how his fridge was filled with greasy and few grease-less take-out containers. Ed shrugged, his smile looking a little closer to normal than it had all week. That was good. Ed might be a little bit of an overly cheerful and excitable guy and it might get on people's nerves but seeing him glum and sullen all week had been... well, it just hadn't felt right. Jim didn't know how much he looked forward to Ed's dorky wordplay and chipper interactions until they'd all but disappeared. 

The food was wonderful. Even without any syrup or fruit to accompany it, Jim had forgotten how good pancakes and butter tasted on their own. Jim said as much and Ed seemed even more like himself. He was growing more chipper with the more attention and decency he was given. Jim also noted that maybe he should grocery shop for more real food and less instant, especially with his new temporary roomie.

"It's just eggs and pancakes, anyone can make that,"

"Ed, the closest thing I have to pancake mix is instant oatmeal, you had to've made these from scratch, and they're great." Jim complimented, before shoving another forkful of buttered pancake into his mouth. Ed ducked his head and straightened his glasses. 

"Thank you," the bespectacled man smiled. Jim smiled back

 

It became a routine, Ed cooked breakfast every morning, they'd head off to work, Jim brought in food truck food for lunch, then after work they drove back to the apartment and had a simple dinner. After a while, they started watching bad movies on the couch every evening, laughing at terrible effects and over-the-top acting. It was fun. Flash Gordon was probably the most fun to watch though, it was just such a bizarre movie. Singing along the the cheesy theme was probably the most fun Jim had had in a long time. He didn't think he'd seen Ed smile or laugh as much as he did during that chaotic masterpiece of a movie. 

Ed had a nice laugh. He had a nice smile too. Jim had never really understood the phrase 'grinning ear to ear', at least, not until Ed. Ed's smile was so big and genuine, it split his face in two and crinkled the corners of his eyes. He also had nice eyes. They were always so expressive, so alive. Jim felt like he could watch Ed ramble on forever, hands gesturing wildly, eyes bright with excitement, and just his general inability to stay still when talking. It was all so endearing. So mesmerizing. Jim wondered how he had missed it before. 

Spending time with Ed was fun. Ed was fun to be around. And despite Harvey's insistence, Ed was not a freak. He was just a little excitable and a little awkward. And a bit socially awkward. 

Maybe Jim liked spending time with Ed a little too much. Maybe he liked it a little too much when Ed started dozing off on his shoulder during a movie. Maybe he liked Ed's soft snores a little too much. Maybe he liked seeing Ed's mop of unruly curls in the morning. Maybe he liked Ed.

Oh.

_Oh._

He liked Ed. 

 

 

Edward liked staying with Jim (the detective insisted on the use of his first name). Other than Captain Essen he was the nicest person to him in the precinct, he didn't get annoyed with him as easily as everyone else (even Ms. Kringle) did. When Jim got thrown out of the GCPD and put as security guard at the newly re-opened Arkham Asylum Ed wrote letters. A polite one to Captain Essen. A more froceful one to Commissioner Lobe, and another to Mayor Aubrey James. He also wrote a letter to the director of Arkham Asylum telling the man that Jim was a diligent worker and a kind coworker. Ed was only sure that one of those letters was read (Captain Essen). Jim took public transit to and from his new job. He didn't seem to like it much, but he still smiled at Ed and watched cheesy movies and played card games with him. 

One night Jim brought home a woman. She was nice and pretty. With a medium length bob and kind eyes. Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Ed liked her well enough, but he didn't like that she was there. He felt like she was somehow invading the space. Which was silly, this was Jim's apartment, not his. Edward felt guilty about his distrust of her. She worked with Jim at the asylum. He felt irationally upset by the thought of them working together, about her spending more time with Jim than he got to. 

He didn't know why, but he did know that he was probably wrong for feeling that. Jim was the one who decided who he spent time with. Ed had not claim on the man's time or friendship or kindness.

But still. He was a little angry, and a little scared. Scared that he was being replaced and that he'd overstayed his welcome and that Jim was trying to politely say that he aught to leave. 

 

 

Ed was acting off. He was getting more reserved and seemed on edge, especially when Lee was around. So he asked Lee what might be happening. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim figures out why Ed is acting strange all of a sudden.

 

Lee was very to the point with her answer. 

"He likes you," she said. And, of course, Jim didn't believe her. Ed was incredibly obvious when he liked someone. Jim wouldn't have missed that. The cues would've been like billboards. He wasn't oblivious. He was a detective, a good one too! He couldn't have missed something as obvious as his roommate liking him back! Especially in a romantic way!

 

Okay, maybe he was a bit oblivious. 

 

Only a few days after asking Lee for help Ed started packing his limited belongings. Jim had been very confused, Ed never said something about finding a new place to stay or if his apartment was fixed --which it couldn't be, as the other half of the building collapsed-- he had also not had any complaints with Jim's place other than the previous lack of actual food. 

"Where are you going?" Ed dropped his bag, whoops. Jim hadn't meant to startle him. "Sorry, I shouldn't've snuck up on you," he apologized, helping Ed get his things off the floor. 

"I-uh- I thought that you and Dr. Thompkins might want the place to yourselves," Ed wouldn't look him in the eye. But Jim could tell he was upset. He thought Lee was moving in? Did he think that they were-? Oh. _Oh._

"Lee isn't moving in, _wait_. Do you think that Lee and I are...?"

"You aren't?" Ed looked up, confused and for a brief second, hopeful. Hopeful? _Oh._ Jim was an idiot. That was why Ed acted strangely whenever Lee was around, he thought that Jim was trying to date Lee.

"No, she'd just a friend,"

"Really?" 

"Yea, actually she was helping me,"

"With what? You could've asked me for help!" He insisted loudly, then flinched at his own volume, "I'm sorry, this is your home if you still want me to leave-" Leave? 

"Leave? I don't want you to go!" Ed looked at him, he looked so utterly confused and lost.

"Why didn't you ask me? I would've helped," he was quieter now, sad, gaze dropped back down to the hideous carpet flooring. 

"She was helping me with figuring out that I liked you and-" Edward's head shot up. Eyes searching him, trying to read if he was being honest. Shit. Did he say that out loud? "I want to be more than just friends or roommates," if he was going to say it, it might as well be the whole truth. Ed dropped the bag again. He was staring straight through Jim. The security guard could almost see the gears turning in Edward's head. Was Lee wrong? Was Ed trying to find a way to let him down easy? 

"Are you making fun of me?" Edward asked, voice cautious. 

"No! It's not a joke! I wouldn't do that to you, Ed I really do, l really like you, and I didn't know how to-" Jim rambled on and Ed interrupted him. Ensuring, easily that Jim wouldn't try to keep talking like an idiot teenager in love.

He did this with a kiss.

Ed's lips were soft, pressing firmly down on his. Of all the people that had kissed Jim in his life, Edward Nygma might've been the only one who had to duck down to do it. But there were no complaints on Jim's side. Nope. His brain was too busy short-circuiting. Ed was kissing him. Ed was kissing him. Ed was-

Ed was backing away. Don't go! Jim had not had enough. Nope. He chased Edward's lips up, up, up, to his tiptoes. 

"I'm sorry! I should've-!" Ed looks close to minor panic, flailing his too-long arms about in self-defense. 

"Again. Kiss me again,"

"What?" He breathed out, looking a little star-struck. Jim took matters into his own hands, grabbing fist-fulls of the forensic's shirt and pulling him down into another kiss. It was good. Ed wasn't that bad of a kisser either. Though Jim did not want to know when or with who he'd practiced. That didn't matter. What mattered was that Jim Gordon was who Ed was kissing now. 

The afternoon and evening went by, the two men deciding to cuddle and continue kissing on the couch, under Ed's quilt. Between kisses they talked, explained everything they had been feeling and their plans and actions. Edward was no longer trying to move out and Jim counted it as a personal victory. 

Now that they were boyfriends there were new rules. 

One: Until they were at the point of sharing a bed they would take turns on the couch. 

Two: He who gets home first takes care of dinner.

Three: on cheesy movie nights it is required to dramatically reenact the movie after watching it. 

 Really, it was perfect. Jim should have noticed sooner, or, y'know opened up and told Edward how he felt sooner. 

Lee was proud of him regardless. And Ed was much more comfortable when she came over. It was good. Maybe, maybe being roomies with Ed was the best decision he'd made in his life. 

 

 


	3. Bonus chapter

 

A few months and Jim Gordon was being welcomed back as GCPD. He may not be a detective again, but he was willing to work his way back up the ranks. Besides, how could he ever complain about getting to work in the same building as his wonderful boyfriend again. Not too much had changed since he was kicked out. 

Well, other than Ed gaining a little social grace with the help of Lee. He was now on friendly terms with Harvey Bullock, Carlos Alvarez, and Kristen Kringle. 

Other than that it was still the same precinct. And as much as Jim used to hate the building and some of the people in it, he really missed it. 

The first day back was a little rough, but it was infinitely better than Arkham Security. 

The day was significantly brightened by Ed's surprise 'welcome back' gift. It was a quilt, lots of blues and yellows and oranges together. It had little police badge shaped patches and said _GCPD_ in the middle in large patchwork letters. Edward was gifted back many hugs and kisses of thanks. 

 

 


End file.
